1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices, information processing systems, and information processing methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been image forming apparatuses in which an application program (hereinafter simply referred to as “application”) that implements a function of transmitting scanned image data to a set transmission destination may be installed. Transmission destinations that may be set with respect to such an application have been limited to transmission destinations to which transmission may be performed by a communication method that the application is determined to use.
On the other hand, in recent years, services that receive image data and perform predetermined processing on the image data, such as online storage and other cloud services, have been provided on networks such as the Internet. These services need to be accessed using communication methods unique to the services. Therefore, the conventional application may not be able to transmit image data to these services.
When it is desired to make it possible to transmit scanned image data to such services, for example, the source code of the conventional application may be altered so as to allow such services to be set as transmission destinations. Alternatively, a new application that makes it possible to set such services as transmission destinations may be developed.
Reference may be made to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011-44035 for related techniques.